Septiplier
by ChrisXX Wolf
Summary: Fandom of Jack and Mark aka Jacksepticeye and Markiplier!
1. Chapter 1

**Jack POV**

"AND I WILL SEE YOU ALL YOU DUDES IN THE NEXT VIDEO!"

Jack finished doing another episode and made sure everything was shut off. He was packing to go to PAX Prime and he was excited about it. Not only would he get to meet his amazing fans, but he would get to meet up with Wade, Bob, Felix, and Mark! Of course he had been having troubles these past months when it came to Mark. No it wasn't mark's fault it was his own. He didn't really know how it happened just he had been feeling weird for the past three months and it always happened around mark. It was just an ordinary day….For all the readers just imagine you can see the flashback! Anyways as I was saying! _I had been editing my videos when I looked into my twitter. The whole Septiplier thing was blowing up in the internet! Speak of the devil. Mark was texting him. "Can't wait to see you at PAX Prime! Bring all your lucky charms!" Jack rolled his eyes and texted back "hahaha Mark I hope your hair can handle my awesomeness!" he sent back. After a while of texting Mark sent "But seriously I can't wait to see you. I missed you" That was where it all started._ Jack breathed in slowly before going back to editing.

It was now night time and Mark had decided now to call him. They had been talking for a hour and Jack didn't want him to hang up. "Mark you should have done all your packing earlier" he said sighing. "Oh I got it! I just been busy that's allllll besides how can you be done already?!" he shouted in his ear. Jessus Christ! And Jack thought he was loud…well he was. "Yes I did because I can't wait to see you!" he said. His heart pounded and bit and he grew red, but Mark didn't catch on. "You too man and the rest of the peeps!" he said laughing. Jack shook his head. He was clearly losing his mind. "Yeah that is what I meant" He could imagine Mark's confused Face now. "Well what else would you mean?" he asked. "Nothing man I'm just tired. I live in Ireland!" he said looking at the clock. After saying sorry for a while they hung up. Jack covered himself in his blanket and tried not to dream of Mark…it didn't work.


	2. Chapter 2

**JACK POV**

Jack was boarding now into the plane. He felt like a school girl-he was giddy and excited not just for PAX, but for Mark too. He looked at the clock and took a quit picture showing he was in the plane and uploaded it on Instagram.

He had jet lag, but it wasn't going to stop him from seeing mark! He put his things down in his hotel room and wondered if he should change. He shook his head and went outside. Mark was staying at a hotel two blocks away. Taking a Taxi down there he knocked outside his hotel door. He waited and there he was. "Mark!" he screeched arms open. Mark of course gave him a big bear hug and Jack had to hold back from doing anything weird so he just enjoyed the hug as long as he could, before Mark pulled away from him. "It has been forever hasn't it?" he asked Jack. Jack couldn't help, but grin at that. IT had been a long time indeed. (if they never met I'm sorry). "Are you ready to handle all those crazy fans?" Mark asked. "I will always be ready to be a boss." Said Jack walking off outside with Mark and tried to grab a taxi with him. His hand was twitching as he stood near Mark. He really wanted to grab his hand, but had to resist the urge. Still begin this close was good enough as well as begin close in the taxi.

Once they got to PAX they were bombarded with fans and gifts, but the guards had kept them at bay. "So want to go and find felix?" he asked Mark. He wanted the gang back together in case he couldn't keep his cool and do something to Mark which was going to be very bad for both him and their friendship. Once they found everyone they were getting hyped up for the Panel.

"That was fun" said wade happy after the panel. "Yeah…" Jack wasn't as happy as everyone else. He had loved the fans and panels, but when he "proposed" to Mark he was instantly shoot down. He didn't think it would affect him much, but it did more than he thought it would. They were now going to a restaurant and a bar to have a good time and talk about how they had been doing. "I'm doing good, me and my wife are happy and we just enjoy it" said Bob. "Same with me. We might go to the grand canyon soon" wade said. "Oh hush us begin alone and all" Mark said kidding around putting his arm around Jack. "Right Sean!" he said. Jack was started to heat up "Yeah Mark" he kept drinking the night away….(boy alcohol and mark what could this lead tooooooo bwahahahaha *cough* NVM)


	3. Chapter 3

Mark POV

 **Warning!Warning!Smut will be in this!I will probably be detailed if I find good music! I warned you!**

The door handle fumbled a bit. I couldn't open the damn door. Wade and Bob had left the party early and so he and Jack were going to continue the party in his room. "Damn it mark ooopppeeennn it!" Jack yelled. Mark shushed him and opened the door after a bit more struggle and turned on the lamp. It barely even lit the room, but it was better than begin blinded by the big lights. "Where the beer?" Jack asked walking or more like stumbling around. "Hold your horses!" I yelled back. I open the mini fridge and grabbed two beers out of the fridge. I handle one to him and opened it stumbling backward only to have it fall on my shirt and completely soak me. "Fuck!" I yelled angry. This was my second favortite shirt! I struggled but took it off. "woah dude calm your self!" laughed Jack. "It went right through the fucking shirt!" I protested. "I'm going to clean you~" he hiccupped and before I knew it I was on the bed.

THIRD PERSON

(YEAH I REALIZED IVE BEEN DOING THAT THE WHOLE TIME SORRY)

"Hey Jack mnph!" Mark was interrupted by jack pressing his lips hard against him and stopping him from talking. It was probably the booze, but he didn't smell so bad. Mark moved his head and before he protested felt Jack lick his neck and go down to his chest. This was cleaning right? Jack thought licking down his chest and around his nipples. Mark shuddered instaly growing hot and panting slightly. It wasn't fair. Mark didn't know what to do. His hands had already taken off Jack's shirt. What was this called? Mark knew something about it. Jack was pretty quick and forceful, but gentle too. He kept kissing Mark and dominating his tongue with his only adding more with each moan and pant that came out of Mark's mouth. Jack's hand was already taking care of him down there. He was gripping on to it and not letting go instead he had licked all the way down and taken even more charge. Mark couldn't fight back anymore. Had he even started? Instead his breathing had increased and his moans were growing slightly louder. He was calling his name. "Jack!" Jack felt something in him grow and said "Louder" Mark wasn't Jack he didn't go so loud, but Jack wasn't taking no for a answer so he yelled "Jack!" Jack had approved and had gone back to licking and thoroughly sucking Mark's area. The point when Mark climaxed was unknown but once he did it seemed like the world was a blur and only "I love you" was heard.


	4. Chapter 4

Oh fuck the duck! What had he done?! Jack was staring right at Mark in bed now hugging a pillow. When only minutes ago, Jack had been in his arms and been his warmth. Jack had slipped out skillfully before replacing himself with a pillow in Mark's arms. He looked all over the floor for his clothes and quietly put them back on. Nevermind his hair or how bad his breath was. Not even the hangover he was getting. He slipped out and headed to the lobby. He was almost out when his phone rang.

Jack: Hello?

Hotel manager: yes mr. jack. We are calling to say thank you for your stay and we have got you a room in the hotel you requested.

Jack: what are you talking about?

Hm: well, you called last night saying you wanted to stay in the same hotel with your friend mark. Once the information was required we transferred it. Of course everything was put in order be-

Jack: hold on! I don't want to transfer! Give me back my room!

Hm: I am sorry, but we already gave the room away and besides your room is very suitable as well. It is a few floors down from your friends.

Jack: so there is nothing you can do?

Hm: no. I am sorry. Have a great day. Goodbye.

Jack: yeah. Goodbye.

Jack put his phone away before staring at the floor. He had fucked up more than he thought he could. What was he supposed to do? Go back to mark and tell him what had happened? Maybe he had forgotten it, but that only mattered a bit. He remembered everything. He reliantly went to the main desk and checked in. Everything had been taken care of as promised. His feet felt like lead as he walked to his room. He wanted to go back to sleep, but he had a schedule to keep. So after showering, brushing his teeth, and getting dressed. He got his things and headed back to his schedule.

When Mark woke up, he was hungover and not only that he was naked. Maybe it had gotten hot and he took off his clothes. He didn't remember much at all after drinking a lot. He got up and went to get ready. He was still thinking when he was taking a shower. He was still thinking when he got ready and left. He was still thinking when he got there and saw his friends. Then it hit him once he saw him. He had fucked Jack. Actually, Jack had fucked him. And he liked it.


	5. Chapter 5

**Months later~**

It was just begin normal, he knew that. Still Jack was scared. The day at PAX was so far back and the rest of the days after the accident seemed to be a blur. He remembered how sweaty he was when he saw Mark, how Mark was shocked after awhile of thinking, how they tried to be normal only causing it to be even worse. It was awkward. When PAX had ended he had no idea what to do or even what to say as he said goodbye to him. When he got home he went to his room and tried to get everything normal. After a month or two he started to feel okay, but it was hard to even contact mark or do anything Mark related. Even thinking about that night was forbidden in his own mind. He learned that thinking about it caused his lower body to react. He felt even more ashamed. Now it was going to be too much. He had managed to play GTA and GMOD with Mark after some consideration, but maybe mark was ignoring or erasing everything that had happened between them. He couldn't wussy out of this anymore. He grabbed his phone and put in the skype contact for mark and called him .

RING…..

Maybe he won't pick up

RING…..

Once it hits three he would hang up

RING…..

Three the-

" _Hello"_

He felt his breath catch.

"… _Jack you there?"_

" **y-yeah I'm here"**

" _So what's up?"_

" **Mark, we need to talk about PAX"**

" _It's already been months. Pax was fun though, but your pretty late"_

" **Mark…..I mean the night….I stayed over"**

" _Stayed over where?"_

" **Mark stop playing! The night we fucked!"**

SILENCE.

" **Listen, we need to talk about it. We can't ignore it. We did things and felt things. We need to clarify it"**

" _Jack…it was only one night. We both were drunk. IT won't happen again. The doctor told me I can't do liquor anymore. It was a accident"_

" **Do you regret it?"** he had to ask.

"… _If I meant losing my friend yes I do"_

Jack hung up. He didn't need this. He hadn't expected much, but still this was something he never wanted to hear.


	6. Chapter 6

JACK POV

Jack knew exactly what he needed to do. He needed to get his mind off Mark. IT had been weeks since Mark rejected or the more suitable word-regretted everything. His fifth beer was already empty and he was barely drunk now. Jack shook his head at the new thought, He wasn't a jerk just a heart broken bastard. Of course he had been busy thinking about Mark lately, but made no effort to communicate. He wasn't going to talk to the guy who broke his heart. That's right! It was his fault! That idea was getting even better! He would sleep with a girl and make sure he never thought of Mark again!

When morning came along Jack looked at the girl beside him. She looked about five years younger then him. He didn't like what he did. Of course he didn't like it! He was freaking out when she woke up. He was already making excuses. She held up her hand to shut him up "I didn't sleep with you" she bluntly said.

"You're in your panties!" he pointed out indicating her bra and panties.

"And you're in boxers!" she pointed back and then laughed "Listen Jack, We didn't have sex. I was a body pillow while you sobbed about Mark"

"That can't be true. I don't cry" he justified.

"Oh please. You were like a baby. Try to remember jack"

Jack did start to remember his episode.

 _Last Night:_

 _Jack had ran out of beer and left his home to go buy more. He needed to drown away his heart with beer, but not die. No that would hurt millions of subrscibers. Maybe he could ask them for help….No, if he did they would be angry and ask who it was and if they found out it was Mark they would be angry and depressed at their shipping couple. When he got to the store he grabbed a package of beer and went to the cashier. Fuck! He forgot his wallet._

" _I got it mate" A hand extended out and gave the cashier money. Jack turned to see a girl with brown hair and green eyes smiling at him._

 _After that he remembered going home with her and just crying in her chest._

 _End._

Jack was embrassed "I don't even know your name". She shrugged "My name is Maggie. You are Jack" she pointed between them. (Tarzan XD)

"You watch my videos?" he asked. She nodded "I'm going to help you with Mark"

"What? Why?!" he exclaimed.

"Just trust me"

MARK'S POV

Mark had stayed asleep in the bath tub. He had ran his shower over him not even bothering with taking his clothes off. He had said that to Jack all those weeks ago and it had hurt him. He didn't want to be hurt. He wanted to understand. He wanted to tell his friends, but after everything with Daniel he didn't want to do anything else. It had been a few months already, but he would always remember Daniel and now he might lose Jack in another way. He got out of the tub and went to change his clothes, maybe he could get a replacement jack. That was just mean! No he just needed a companion besides his two roomates. After getting dressed he went down to a Animal Rescue. A dog. He loved Dogs. (I know my timelines are jacked up just roll with it people!) When he went in he fell in love with a female dog and ended up Taking her home and calling her Chica. Yes, he knew it would be known as the Spanish word for girl or chick, but people would say the same for Five Night's At Fridays. She was so adorable though! He almost forgot about Jack…..Almost…

When he got home, he ended up laying in bed just sad again. This was not okay. He reached into his phone and looked at Jack's Contact info. He could call….he could message….skype….facebook….just to hear him….His thumb hovered over the number. Chica jumped on him making his finger press the number.

"Chica!" he shouted, but the phone was ringing. Before he could hang up, he heard him answer

"Mark"

Time froze.

"Mark?"

He cleared his voice.

"Hey Jack"

"How are you?"

Oh just a sad idiot!

"Good, Got a dog"

"What you name him?" he asked

"It's a girl. Named Chica"

"You are a sick Bastard" he was laughing.

Mark smiled "Yeah"

Then he heard HER. A girl in the background.

"Jack! Jack! Let me talk to him! Or give me my clothes!"

Mark hung up.


	7. Chapter 7

**( Hey guys!** I just wanted to say thanks for the reviews and the favorites. I was debating whether to put it on my Wattpad account but I said nah. So it will stay here. I'm busy with college handling depression, reading, and updating watt pad so sorry I am not fast enough. Enjoy the chapter)

JACK's POV

I stared at the phone as Mark hung up. I dialed back. **"We are sorry but the number you dialed is busy or not responsive. If you wou-"** He hung up. He turned back to see his "guest" getting dressed.

"Look what you've done!" he shouted angry. "Calm down" she said finishing up.

"How can I?! You just made the biggest misunderstanding of all time!" he threw his phone onto the bed and ran his hands through his hair.

"Let me explain alright!" she shouted this time. He didn't say anything and listened still angry.

"He hanged up right? Why do you think that is?" she asked him.

He actually didn't know. "Maybe, he thought I was busy…doing things" he suggested.

She shook her head. "He cares. He just doesn't want to admit it. You guys are scared. Listen, I am here to help" she sat next to him.

"Why?" he was suspicious of these stranger. She smiled "Because you both deserve to be happy. You guys saved my life more then I could even count. You guys have inspired and helped so many people. You guys deserve to be happy. I'm just a fan who is here and knows about begin confused. So I'll help" she nudged him.

Jack looked at her. She hadn't stole anything. Hadn't tied him up or anything. At these point he needed help.

"Alright, you know my name. How about yours?" he asked realizing he hadn't asked.

"My name is Scarlet. It's nice to meet you"

 **Mark's POV**

The phone was across the room. He had thrown it there. What the hell was he upset about? Maybe because Jack had seemed like he wanted him, but he already found a replacement. Well, he knew it was nothing but a drunken night. Chica ran to him. He petted her and she licked his face probably sensing her owner was sad. Mark exhaled deply and got up and picked up the phone. He saw Jack had called him, but should he call back? What would he say? He can make a excuse that Chica knocked it down, but that was a lie. He shook his head and went to the kitchen to see Ryan and Matt.

"Hey you okay man?" Ryan asked looking at him worried.

"Yeah, just hungry" he said and grabbed some leftovers from yesterday.

"So, you must like doing GMOD with your friends a lot" Matt said eating his food.

"It's fun. It grows strange and sexual, but that's the point" he tried to smile.

"Well, the next one you have scheduled is next month. Better tell Jack and Wade and Bob" Ryan reminded him.

The microwave beeped and Mark went to get it. "Yeah" he said. Could he really call Jack in a few weeks? He had to. This couldn't damage his career on Youtube. He couldn't let his subscribers down. He sat with them and started to eat. "We still got a few more weeks, for now I'll focus on other things" he said stuffing his mouth.

"In other news, I have put us in a mixer this Saturday!" Matt announced happily.

"come on Matt" Mark groaned.

"Listen Mark, we need to get out there! Ryan is already aiming for that one girl he talks about" Matt argued back.

Mark sighed. Normally he wanted nothing to do with this, but maybe going out at least would help him with everything.

"Fine, just to meet them and nothing else!" Mark replied back. He wouldn't bring one home or anything, he knew he was depressed and that would be mean having a girl just for that. So he continued to eat and tried to forget how he felt about the call.


	8. Chapter 8

**JACK's POV**

"Wait, explain that again" Jack said. It had only been a few days since the misunderstanding and Scarlet had ended up coming to his house constantly. It was like she lived here now.

"As I explained for the third time. Mark is going to a mixer this Saturday. So no questioning him about it" she stated simply before continuing to bake cookies.

"Don't you think I should! I mean why the hell is going!" he didn't like the thought of it.

"Since the whole misunderstanding it is like a back up for him. We shouldn't act concerned" she sat next to him. Jack still didn't like it. "Come on. How could this miss it up?" he asked.

Scarlet sighed, "Listen, just trust me. I would never do anything to hurt either of you. Now if you end up calling out and acting like everything is normal it will fuck up everything okay?" she reassured him.

Jack had no choice. He was new to this. He had no experience, but at least he knew Mark.

"Do you think he'll do anything?" he asked knowing the answer, but wanted to ask either way.

"It depends on the girl you know. You know him though and on screen he seems loud, but pretty shy" she got up and checked on the cookies.

"What's the next plan though?" jack asked.

"So many questions Jack. Next, we let him have fun and in a few weeks you call him. During that time we hang out and post pics and stuff. It will look like we are dating" she took the cookies out and put them under the little fan she had.

Jack stopped asking questions. He would have to wait. At least the cookies smelled good.

 **MARK's POV**

 **Saturday-**

"Sorry, I know this may suck, but my cousin couldn't come." The girl said shyly. Matt nodded "It's fine. Want to go to the movies still?" he asked. She nodded "We can all go right Ty?" she asked the guy next to her.

"Shouldn't you introduce me first?" he said.

"Sorry, this is my brother Ty."

Mark had wondered who e was. He was taller than her and Mark. He felt pretty sh-small compared to the guy. He seemed to have the air of not caring around him. He was currently on his phone when he looked to see him staring.

"So you were the shortie" he pointed to him.

"Ty!" the girl who he remembered named Emily shouted.

"what it's the truth" he shrugged.

Mark had decided he was not going to be okay with this guy.

A few minutes before the movie, Mark went to the arcade in order to wait while Matt and Emily got the snacks. Ty had joined him.

"You're pretty good" Ty commented watching him play a shooter game.

"I do it for a living" he explained.

"Right. Emily said something like that" he had leaned close to Mark's ear causing him to jump and lose the game.

"Dang. Bad luck" he said before moving away to check his phone again.

When they went into the movie, he didn't like sitting in the back with Ty. Matt had asked to sit close to Emily and he had agreed. The little jump from earlier had caused his heart to pound.

After what seemed like a hour, Ty leaned into his ear. "So have you told them?" he asked.

"Told them what?" he whispered not moving his eyes from the screen.

"That you're Bi or Gay" he clarified.

Mark looked at him and stared. "what?"

"I'm not judging. I'm Bi so yeah" he shrugged.

"I'm not either. I'm straight" Mark tried to say that more assertively, but failed.

"Your lying. I could tell earlier. Don't tell me that was because of personal space either" he was close.

"Listen-you are a good looking guy, but I'm not gay or Bi" Mark said again.

Ty leaned back a bit. After a few seconds his hand was on his crotch. Mark grew red and realized he had to be quiet. "Move it"

"You kinda are getting hot down there. Not full on hard so I'm guessing there is someone"

Jack's face flashed in his mind, but he waved it off. "No. Now stop"

Ty's eyebrow went up questioning him. His hand moving a bit. "He hurt you then. Come on" he got up and grabbed Mark's hand and pulled him out.

"where are taking me?" he asked struggling a bit. They were outside down in a abandoned alley.

"go on a date with me. See what happens. You obviously want to know what you feel too." He explained.

Mark did want to know, but what would Jack think…

"Just a week" Ty said again.

Mark took a deep breath "Alright…" he couldn't get hurt any more than he was.

"First lesson" he said and pinned him to the side of the building and pressed his lips on his. Mark was surprised, but took time to kiss back. It was only a lesson even if Tys tongue had licked his way in his mouth. When he pulled away he was smiling slyly. "Pass"


	9. Chapter 9

(Yes, the Maggie thing. I write watt pad stories and got confused. Sorry/. Also I am busy that's why slow updates)

Jack-

Two weeks had passed and he was growing anxious. Even with the posting of pictures with Scarlet it didn't matter. A few days after their first picture, Mark uploaded one of him hanging out with a guy. Over the two weeks, it seem like him and Mark were in competition in who would make the other more jealous. Scarlet had tried to make him stay calm, but it wasn't working.

Scarlet sighed, "Fine, you are too worried. We can go" Jack looked up at her. When he had showed her the picture, she seemed angry or upset. She refused to look at the pictures. At first he thought it was that her plan was failing, but now he wasn't so sure.

"You sure?" he asked. She nodded, "Let's get packed. We leave as soon as possible"

MARK-

Ty had kept his promise. Not only had they hung out, but he was teaching him a few things. He was still pretty reluctant, but it seemed like the only way he could go. At least they were okay hanging out. They would go play miniature gold and play video games. Even go out. Today though, Mark's mind was somewhere else. The news that Jack was coming to L.A. to hang out was over powering his mind. Mark had texted Ty of course, but he was working right now so he wouldn't reply. Mark took a deep breath and decided to think. Jack just wanted to hang out, nothing wrong with that. He just had to keep acting like they were friends…..ACTING?! OF COURSE THEY WERE FRIENDS! Mark walked to a mirror and fluffed his hair. "You can do this. You are a friend. You are a man! You are sexually confused man who could have been an engineer! "He was pep talking to himself. "You can do this. You are a sexy mofo!" he finished by flexing.

DAY OF JACK'S ARRIVAL

Ty had decided that Mark should pick Jack up. Mark refused. Ty was a very good persuader. So here they were, waiting for Jack to come. After a few minutes, there he was, Jack, and next time him was the girl that was always in his pictures. If he remembered correctly, her name was Scarlet. Jack saw Mark and as always, he had that bright goofy smile of his. Mark smiled seeing his smile.

"Hey Jack!" he greeted him and hugged him. Mark missed Jack and the hug added more to it. Mark let go not wanting to feel anything else for his friend.

"Missed ya buddy" Jack greeted back.

"This must be the famous Scarlet" Mark smiled looking over to her. Scarlet smiled and hugged him then pulled away. "Big fan Mark, Nice to finally meet you" she smiled.

"And this must be the famous Ty" Jack commented. Ty smiled and shook Jack's hand "Nice to meet the famous Jack".

Ty looked over to scarlet and cleared his throat, "Nice to see you again Scarlet"

"Oh yeah. Nice" Scarlet said awkwardly.

Mark looked between them "You both know each other?" he asked. Jack looked equally confused and interested.

"In a way" Ty said.

"Let's go eat something. I'm starving! Right _Jackapoo_ " Scarlet smiled and held jack's hand.

"Great idea" Ty put his arm over Mark's shoulder.


	10. Chapter 10

**Jacks POV**

This was super awkward. The ride was silent and the seating arrangements were bad, well for him it was good. He got to seat next to Mark in the back seat, but bad since Ty and Scarlet had to seat at the front of the car. The radio was playing "Bang Bang" and that was pretty much all.

"Sooo how was the plane ride?" Mark asked him.

At least he was trying to make convo. "Got to sleep alot. How is Chica doing?" he asked Mark.

"You're going to love how cute she is! She calms me down when I play Mario Maker"

He smiled thinking about the dog therapy Mark was getting. Maybe Jack could give Mark some therapy later on~

"So, you guys are staying at Mark's house?" Ty asked.

"Yeah, I am excited" Scarlet replied actually happy about it.

"I sleep over sometimes too"

Jack did not like the sound of that and Scarlet turning the radio up higher was clearly a note of the way he felt too.

When they got to Mark's place, Scarlet nudged him. "Go get Mark to show you the room. I'll distract Ty" she whispered.

He gave her a thumbs up and grabbed his bag "Hey Butt Face! Show me my room!" he shouted.

"Finnneee, you leprechaun " Mark leaded the way to the house and went up the stairs to show Jack his room.

"So I'm guessing Scarlet is going to be in this room too?" Mark asked him.

He didn't think that far ahead, but it made sense. Still he came here for a purpose. Jack grabbed Mark's hand.

"We need to talk"

 **Mark POV**

Oh no. This was bad. He was alone with Jack. Jack was holding his hand. Shit this was bad.

"About what? " he asked chuckling nervously.

"About this thing we got going on" Jack said growing closer to him.

Had that wall always been there?

"What thing buddy? You're getting awfully close dont'cha think" he said and had to clear his throat.

"Mark, I can't stop thinking about this. About what happened at the hotel." Jack's body was in contact with his own now.

"We were wasted. Shit faced even! Let's forget it" Mark was scared, but he didnt know what kind of scared.

"We can't. I know you can't just like me" With that Jack's lips were on his own. Mark had nowhere to escape and did he really want to?

He was kissing back. The kiss was slow and Mark felt his blood run hot.

"Hey Mark!"

Mark pushed Jack away. Why hadn't he done that before?

"Coming bro!" he shouted back and exited the room.

/ **Warning: Sexy time is near. This is not a test.**

 **/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

Mark had made dumplings for dinner. It was awkward, maybe even more awkward than the car. Ryan and Matt wouldn't come to visit till tomorrow. One whole day of awkwardness.

"Mark this is so good!" Scarlet exclaimed.

"My mom taught me" he smiled. He felt guilty about the kiss and the thing was he didn't hate Scarlet for begin with Jack. She was a pretty nice girl.

"So cute! You must love her very much! Well both of them" she said.

"Nice pasta too" Jack remarked.

"I made that actually. Thanks" Ty said.

Jack nodded back and continued to eat.

"Hey Jack! I have a idea! How about you and Mark make a Let's Play together? " Scarlet suggested.

"That would be fun. Maybe even mess around with a app" Jack said.

Everyone was looking at him now. "Sure, let's play a game. The fans would love that"

 **WARNING DAMN IT. IF YOU CANT HANDLE IT. LEAVE.**

This was not what Mark had in mind. However, he didn't dislike it either. Had this happen before? Probably did.

"S-Shit jack~" he groaned as Jack sucked his dick into his mouth more.

How did this happen again? Fuck he didn't care. Mark kept groaning as he felt Jack's tongue touch each part of his dick.

"Jack this isn't a let's play" he managed to say.

Jack pulled the dick out of his mouth to reply "it is a certain type of let's play" he smirked and didn't wait for him to reply before sucking in his dick again.

Mark grabbed a huge amount of Jacks hair to make him go deeper while his other hand was in his own tugging with how good this felt.

Mark felt so ready to cum into Jack's mouth. His dick was swelling so hard until finally he came. He felt his dick pump it down Jacks throat.

Jack wiped his mouth. He stood up and sat in the chair next to Mark.

 _Neither knew they had a audience._

 **Ty POV**

He didn't know what to think. So he went back to the kitchen to help Scarlet clean up. He was in charge of drying the dishes.

"So what's your game Scarlet?" he asked.

Scarlet kept cleaning not wanting to look at him."I want both of them to be happy. To have love Ty. That is my 'game'" she said

Ty scoffed "Please. That's crap" thing was he knew it wasn't. He knew her well enough to know it. He was just pissed.

"Watch what you say. I have a used Knife" Scarlet pointed it at him.

Silence came back until he started to talk again. "So what? That is all you want? " he asked.

Scarlet stopped scrubbing "I want them to have something that I lost faith in. Drop it"

Ty put the plate down. "Don't start with thay emotional shit again"

"You know what! I'm going to bed have a good night" Scarlet headed up.

Shit. Ty ran behind her "It wasn't my fault!" he shouted.

Scarlet stopped and looked at him "Keep telling yourself that you lying piece of shit"

Ty was left alone in the kitchen.

 _Hi its me! The author! Thanks so much for everyone reading this. I haven't been updating because of college and trying to take care of my own lets play channel. And trying to focus on myself. Let me know what you guys think!_

 _Scarlet: Where am I?_

 _Me: Author thingy. You a character. Have a message?_

 _Scarlet: Always be strong._

 _Me: Nice message. Byeee_


	11. Chapter 11

Jack's POV

"So you're leaving?" he asked Scarlet. They had been here for three days and through out those days, Scarlet had distracted Ty. It was the happiest days that Jack had had. Now Scarlet out of the blue was packing her things. He still didn't know what Mark and him were. They had only had kissing and sex. Maybe he was just using him.

"Listen. I have to go okay?" she said throwing her clothes in her bag.

"What is Ty to you?" he asked. He wasn't blind. happened clear something had happened.

"...Jack, I used to love a guy and I thought he was the one. He ended up cheating on me with someone close to me. Make sure you and Mark know what this is" she gestured around him.

Jack knew that, but he was still concerned about Scarlet.

"I bought my ticket. Good luck" she hugged him.

"I'll see you back in Ireland" he said. There wasn't really anything he could do. He knew how stubborn she was.

Mark's POV

"Can I talk to you?" Jack askes him. Mark already had been waiting for the talk they would have. He had been stalling it. This morning he had seen Scarlet leave and Ty had gone to his place. Now it was just the two of them .

"Sure Jack" he said and patted the seat next to him.

Jack sat down next to him and they were both silent. Finally, Mark started to talk.

"I know we are both scared, but we don't need to be. We have done alot of things and we wouldn't have done of those things if there weren't any feelings. We just need to decide where to take it from here"

Jack fussied with his hands and nodded in agreement,"I know this will be hard, but do you want to start dating?" he asked sincerely.

Mark smiled,"I would like that very much" with that he leaned in and kissed jack, not holding back.

Hey guys! This is the author and I know it has been a long time. I am facing a huge issue with my depression and thinhs that have happened in my life. Problems with my OCD and anxiety too. I do not know when I will update again maybe in August or October or sooner. I tried hard to update today because many of you have been waiting. So thank you and I hope you don't lose hope in the story.


	12. Chapter 12

_Hello everyone. Before I start, I wanted to say thank you for the comments. I am thankful for all that you have said. For the person who asked me to write a fanfic of them I will message you hopefully this week and it will probably be a one shot. Right now my wattpad stories are doing great so I will be busy with them. Along with my youtube videos that aren't doing so great, but I love doing them so I will continue. Now on with the show._

Jack's POV

It had been 5 months since he had started to date Mark. Once he got back to Ireland, he was sad that Scarlet had vanished. He had tried to call her, but no answer.

Besides that, everything else was a bit of a challenge. They didn't live in the same area, but they tried their hardest to make it work. Skype, calls,texts, gaming, etc. It worked and he would always laugh when he saw Mark blush. They did mature things as well.

Now for the first time ever, Jack had invited Mark to his house. Jack had become flustered when he cleaned up his house. He was organized, but sometimes things were messy. He had cleaned as best as he could and Mark had checked in. All Jack had to do was wait now. So here he was waiting for Mark.

What would happen? Would he even like Ireland? Of course he would! Shit what was he going to make for dinner!

Jack was always in control and now this was happening. He was like a school girl.

He heard someone at the door and opened it to see Mark wearing his goofy grin.

"Lephy!" he exclaimed

"Kocker!" Jack exclaimed back. They hugged each other and Jack felt overwhelmed with happiness. He had missed the way Mark felt and smelled like.

"I missed you Jack" Mark mumbled in his neck.

He did too.

"So what happened with Ty?" he asked as Jack eat his spaghetti.

"He still talks to me, but he stopped a few weeks ago. I talked to his sister, but she said that the note he left just had the words "fucked up" on them.

"Scarlet told me she was cheated on. Did Ty tell you that too?" Jack asked.

"Yeah, he had sex with her father " Jack almost spit his food out.

"That was my reaction!" Mark said giving him a napkin

"Well, it is like she left without a trace" they both sighed. They both cared about people they loved.

"Well...I was thinking. Why not come out that we are together" Mark held on to Jacks hand on the table.

Jack had thought about it. Many of his fans would be overjoyed, but he was still scared to do it. He didn't know how it would impact their lives. It was already as hard as it could be. Would they be ready?

Like reading his mind, Mark said,"I will be there with you at each step" Jack smiled feeling himself blush and leaned over the food and kissed him. Mark was the only food besides cookie and cake that he needed.

 **1 year Later**

Jack stretched. Another day of recording. He had gotten his text from Mark like usual and he smiled as he texted back. It was almost their anniversary of getting together AND coming out to the world. The fans had gone berserk and had increased the fan art. Mark and Jack had tried to visit each other more and did challenges and answered questions together. They had avoided the question of moving. It was a hard subject. (Who do you think should move?) . Even though they visited, sometimes they were just too busy.

Jack got up to get dinner going when his doorbell rang. Wonder who that could be?

He opened the door and was surprised.

Not just because it was Scarlet…

But because she had a round tummy.


	13. Chapter

_You guys thought this was a chapter update nooopppeeee this is a special short. Enjoy._

 _ **Game Start**_

Mark was tired than usual. He didn't know why though. He had eaten and had fun and had went to the bathroom. What the hell was going on? At least he had finished the videos today.

Mark went to his room and yawned before going into the bed and falling asleep.

It was morning….how was it morning! He had barely gone to sleep! At least he was not sleepy anymore. He went into the kitchen now hungry now. Maybe he could make scrambled eggs.

What the fuck?! He was now half way done with his eggs and he hadn't even drank anything! What was going on?! Why was he so bored and wanted to poop!

Mark went to the bathroom and once he was done, he flushed. He washed his hands only to have it break on him.

Oh great! Now he needed to get it fixed. He looked over to see a hamer and was confused. When did this get here?

He picked it up and hit the sink with it. It was magically fixed. He dropped the hammer only to see it vanish. He rubbed his eyes, was this a dream? A illusion?

He went to get his mop and continued his daily life.

He needed to upload. He got om his computer. Anger, sadness, joy, confidence, weird people walking all around him as he worked! …...well normal for Mark he supposed.

Finally, his phone rang. He picked it up.

"Mark! Something weird is going on!" Wade yelled.

"I know! What is happening?!" Mark replied.

The called ended and was replaced with a call from Bob.

"Everything is happening to fast! Even sex!"

That was a mans worst nightmare besides injuring his dick.

"We got this buddy!"

The call ended and was replaced with Jack.

"Mark! I keep moving! And i dont know what to do!"

Mark teared up. Stay strong man he said.

Everything turned faster from food to bed to dating to having sex to getting married and having kids! What was going on!?

"Cris! Get off your laptop!"

"But im playing sims!"

"Do it now! Or no dinner!"

"Fineeee!"

 _ **Game over.**_


	14. Chapter 13

Hi everyone. I wanted to say sorry about my grammar errors and stuff. I have...or recieved a message from a raven that it is annoying to some people...so sorry. Anyways, I will continue the story

 **JACK**

Jack poured the tea into the cup and sat across from Scarlet. The question was itching in his mind, but he thought it would be rude.

Scarlet put down cup of tea and sighed, "You can ask Jack"

"Who is the father?" he asked

"I don't know"

"What do you mean? I wouldn't think of you as..you know" Jack said

"I came to didn't sleep around. When I left, I was alone for awhile and realized that I didn't want to be alone, but to find a guy again would be too much for me. I got you know that artificial sperm process. So the next day Ty came, we got drunk, and then he left after we did it. So I ended up pregnant"

"That is one hell of a story" Jack said drinking his coffee.

"After that, Ty came back a few months later and thought he fucked up. He comes every five weeks and gives me some of his money. I refuse of course. I told him the story, but he thinks it's his" she drank her tea.

"So what do you think? Did you have the process here?" he asked

"Yup, asked the donor to have blue eyes and everything!" she smiled

"Do you know the donor?"

"I have seen him around and he is a nice guy. Enough about me, how are you and Mark?"

Jack told her they were doing fine, but the whole location thing was a big problem now.

"I suspected it would be. What do you think?" she asked

"I've lived here my whole life. This is my home and I don't know how I would feel about LA" he admitted.

"What about Mark and Ireland?" she asked

"He is used to the sun and his friends and family are all in the states. I don't want to take him away from all of that"

"Why not visit him soon? Talk more about it. okay?" she said

"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea. So when are you due?"

"I think in about two months. I already know the gender. I thought it would be a good idea to come and tell you"

"Hmmmm should I forgive you for disappearing?" he said rubbing his stubbles.

"Of course! I reappeared after all!" she did jazz hands.

Jack laughed, "Forgiven"

 **3 weeks later**

"You know Mark I always thought you would be good with kids" Scarlet told him

"Nah, Mark would scare them" Jack said

"I would not! Kids love me!" he objected.

"Maybe one day you guys can have kids" Scarlet said

Mark blushed, "Pfft Jack would probably make them fat with cookies and cake"

"And ice cream!" Jack yelled.

"I have to go take a nap. See you both tomorrow" Scarlet said leaving to the guest room.

"So?" Mark started.

"I know we have been fighting, but this is a big decision" Jack reminded him

"I know Jack, but what do you think? I want to be with you no matter what you choose" Mark said.

"I know" Jack had thought about it and knowing Mark, he knew that he would say that. Jack wanted just Mark too.

"Mark, I want to move in with you here, in LA"


	15. Chapter rev1

Jackie had tried on five different outfits and she still didn't know what to do. She hoped Mark would like her sundress. It was so sunny in LA . She wasn't used to it at all. Ireland was always rainy and it sucked. Today was their anniversary and she was just so excited.

The doorbell rang and she grabbed her Sam purse and ran to the door. She stopped and tidied her dress. Act cool. Always act like a boss.

She opened the door and almost lost it when she saw his dorky smile and that ruffled hair. Still, she kept in check. She cleared her throat.

"You better have ruffled hair because of gaming!" she remarked

"Why else would I?" he asked as he closed the door behind them.

"You better not be cheating on me with Marizo!" Jackie opened the doors car and sat inside of it slamming the door.

Mark rolled his eyes and got in the car. The whole car ride they were quiet. They had reservations for a expensive restaurant.

"I ruffle my hair for good luck Jackie. You know that"

"Hmph"

Mark parked the car and reached over and ruffled her hair.

"Hey! What the fuck mark!" she shouted

"That's what you get for being a brat. Let's go"He got out of the car and went to Jackie's side and opened the door.

Jackie walked in and tried not to feel bad. This wasn't what she had in mind for cool. It was the opposite of cool.

Mark was used to this, she knew that, but it wasn't all the time. Jackie always was humble with him and always smiled with him. It had been scary when they confessed they had liked each other.

"It has been a year now" Mark smiled.

"Still not tired of your shouting irish girlfriend?" she asked.

"Never."

Jackie smiled. Maybe today ahe shouldn't be a boss.

"Why do you freak when I go to Marizo's?" Mark asked

"Penelope may be our friend but she is a huge perv. Dont know how Marizo puts up with it" Jackie chomped her food.

"You're a perv too ya know"

Jackie blushed and rubbed her leg against his under the table.

"I know."

Mark blushed but continued to eat.

When they finished, they ended up seeing avangers at Marks house and Jackie had to be hauled off to his bed.

"Im not tired!" she yelled fighting back.

"I know. I know. You never sleep, but now you have too" Mark put her on the bed.

"Let me go"

"Nope" Mark got on top and kissed her. Jackie didn't like losing. She would probably win later on, but for now. She let him have his small victory.


	16. Chapter rev2

(So the last chapter was another dimensions type thing. Like the Sims chapter. anyways this is another one with Mark being a girl this time. Sorry I have not been updating just been busy a lot)

 **Markinnia**

Today was my date with Jack! She was excited and didn't know what to expect...well actually she did because she planned the whole thing but that shouldn't have made a huge difference anyways. When Jack finally got to her house, she locked hands with his and almost tackled him.

"Let's go!" She yelled and dragged him to the car. Today was amusement park day. So many things to ride! One of them would be jack later but *cough* never mind. For Now it would coasters and so many other things. Maybe even taking pictures.

"Excited right?" He asked her.

"Of course! I have everything planned!" She exclaimed as they pulled up.

"I wouldn't expect less" he smiled.

That smile always caused her to melt.

"Let's go on all the coasters first! " she was hopping her seat when they parked.

Jack laughed but followed along with her plan. She was always the dominant one. Of course, she was the cutest girl to him. The way she smiled and how she laughed. Jack always took the lead, but she wanted to take the lead just for today.

After five rides, Jack had to sit down. It was fun and the adrenaline had been coursing through him.

"Are you okay?" She asked worried about Jack.

"Yeah, how about we get something to eat or drink?" He smiled.

"Alright!" She went to the nearest vendor and bought some soda and funnel cake. They split it between the two.

"Well, I have one more place I want to go since it's getting so late" she said and pointed to the ferris wheel.

Jack followed and soon got onto a carriage. He was pale and stiff.

"I am sorry Jack. I forgot you hated heights...I just wanted some time alone with you" she pouted.

Jack relaxed a bit and smiled sheepishly,"I know" he kissed her and didn't let go of her until the ride ended.

"Let's go home then" he smiled. She was beyond happy.

(Sorry it was short but the next chapter is the regular known story)


	17. Chapter 17

**3 years later**

 **JAck's POV**

Jack cleaned Margi's face from the choclate. "Don't tell your mother I gave you choclate okay?" Jack whispered.

Margi smiled "Okay papa!"

The door opened and in ran Mark and Chazz their five year old son.

"we is back!" Mark announced.

"Dad! Don't talk like that!" Chazz exclaimed

"How was the movie?" Jack asked as he picked up Margi.

"Good! The game is so much better though" Chazz said as he played with Margi's hands.

"Is Scarlet and Ethan not back yet?" Mark asked,

"nope, Ethan plans to pop the question today" Jack explained

"It feels only like yesterday when he got out of the bro zone" Mark sighed remiscing

"Well, I hope she says yes" Jack didn't want to deal with a sad Ethan. He ran out of choclate.

The doorbell rang, Mark opened the door and in charged Scarlet, "I am back!" She yelled.

"Momma!" Margi exclaimed

Scarlet grabbed her out of Jack's arms and spun her, "Hello little snowflake!"

Ethan walked in, "I am now papa number 3!"

"so many papa's" Margi said in a thrilled voice.

"How about you go play with Chazz?" Scarlet said putting her down.

"Okat!" she smiled and went to the carpet with Chazz to play toy trucks.

The adults were in the kitchen drinking hot cocoa. "So how is the adoption process going?" she asked

"Great! We might even adopt twin girls!" MArk smiled

"I don't want three girls. Can't handle it. Maybe another boy" Jack said

"why not get another boy and a girl?" Ethan asked

"We might. We want a baby for now. A baby girl"

"Margi might get jealous" Scarlet said looking over to her.

When Margi had been born, scarlet had made sure that the you know who wasn't in her life. She had tested him and he had failed very badly. Margi had clear blue eyes and ginger hair. Scarlet loved her with all her heart and so did jack. They ended up finding the father duh.

"Well, a baby girl and then a boy would be nice and besides Margi would get used to it" Mark said.

"Sorry again for having gone into labor on the second day of your honeymoon" Scarlet really chewed herself over it.

"Hey, the UK was boring anyways" Mark tried to stop her from chewing herself up

"Hey!" Jack said.

"Sorry sorry" Mark said.

they all looked at the kids and smiled.

Soon, adoptions happened and one more birth happened. Life went on and the gamer legacy continued.

The End

 **Hello Everyones, this is the author. Thank you so much for all your love and support. I really loved each of your comments and everyone in the community.**

 **So this is the end, Thanks for coming on this Journey with me. So a few things to clarify. 1) the mini stories were other dimesions. 2) Scalet did not sleep with Jack. 3) Margi is Jack's daughter through sperm. 4) sorry for the all the mistakes in my story.**

 **Hi fives all around! And As always I will see you in the next Video! See ya dudes!**


End file.
